Fever Night
by maiybeen
Summary: Pós Reichenbach. John tenta reconstruir sua vida com o pouco que lhe resta. Spoilers da segunda temporada.


A casa estava silenciosa se não fosse pelo tilintar agudo de porcelana roçando vindo do escritório próximo à sala de estar. Sentado em sua cadeira preta de couro encontrava-se o agora não tão jovem doutor John Watson, segurando firmemente a asa da xícara de chá com a mão direita, enquanto com a sua esquerda ele remexia em seu celular. Repousou a fumegante xícara e passou a agilmente tocar a tela de seu celular, mandando mensagem para a secretária que trabalhava em seu consultório médico. Já havia a avisado anteriormente de que hoje teria um compromisso importante e por isso não poderia atender pacientes, mas não custava relembrá-la.

Sentia-se mal por abusar da pobre jovem. A secretária permanecia no consultório o dia inteiro, todos os dias, enquanto ele consultava pacientes por horas a fio, a fim de juntar dinheiro o suficiente para cobrir os custos de sua casa com sua esposa, o consultório médico e ainda o aluguel do andar em 221B, localizado em Baker Street. Apesar da oferta de Mycroft, John se recusara a deixá-lo pagar. Felizmente sua esposa entendia perfeitamente bem os motivos que o levavam a continuar pagando o aluguel todo mês por esses três anos por um espaço que ele não mais utilizava. Uma mulher ordinária deduziria que seu marido estava tendo um caso, e mantinha sua amante no sobrado. Já Mary Watson não. Esse era um dos motivos que levaram John a se apaixonar por ela; sua plena confiança e amabilidade.

Ele ainda não conseguia colocar seus pés em seu antigo lar. Confiava cegamente que Mrs. Hudson mantivera toda a desorganização organizada de seu amigo nos lugares propriamente ditos, apenas limpando aqui e ali para manter a higiene do local. Apesar de tudo, sabia que 221B não teria mais a energia que um dia tivera na presença de seu genioso amigo. Agora era um lugar frio, que mesmo ainda coberto pelas extravagâncias que um dia foram da propriedade de Sherlock Holmes, nunca mais seria completo.

John repousou a xícara agora vazia no pires e retornou a digitar.

_Estou a caminho. JW._

Mandou a mensagem para as três pessoas, como ele sempre fazia nesta mesma data pelos últimos três anos. Levantou-se e jogou o casaco sobre o corpo, preparando-se para o terrível tempo que castigava Londres naquela manhã. Trancou a casa e acenou para o táxi que passava naquele momento à sua frente.

Antes de adentrar no veículo, deu uma rápida olhada para o motorista, hábito que adquirira ao longo dos anos. Tornara-se um homem desconfiado e atento aos mínimos detalhes, procurando decifrar a vida das pessoas ao seu redor como seu amigo fazia, porém nunca obtinha êxito. O que pôde concluir era apenas o que via: um homem de cabelos brancos e pele enrugada, que se projetava para frente segurando firmemente o volante, como quem mal conseguisse enxergar as ruas estreitas de Londres. A quantidade exagerada de grossos livros acomodados ao seu lado no banco indicava que o homem tinha um gosto peculiar e obscuro, assim que John lia os títulos.

"Vejo que o senhor aprecia a leitura." emendou John, logo que indicou o caminho.

O motorista rosnou com desprezo e engatou a primeira marcha, deixando o doutor sem uma resposta. John se recostou no banco e fitou os carros e casas pela qual passavam, sem se deter muito em detalhes. Sentia-se ainda ultrajado pela forma como fora tratado pelo motorista assim que colocou seus pés sobre a calçada e jogou o dinheiro pela janela, com o táxi sumindo de vista em um piscar de olhos.

Marchou pela entrada do cemitério, cortando caminho pela grama enquanto se direcionava até o túmulo do seu amigo. Não levou muito tempo até avistar duas figuras distintas paradas em frente à lápide. Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade ergueram suas cabeças assim que ouviram o rastejar de passos sobre a grama. A velha senhora lhe deu um confortável sorriso assim que o avistou, enquanto o policial acenou com a cabeça.

"John, como você está magro! Você anda comendo, querido?" perguntou Mrs. Hudson, juntando suas sobrancelhas em um ar de preocupação.

Ele acenou em resposta.

"Mary tem me alimentado contra a minha vontade, obrigado por perguntar." respondeu, trocando olhares com Lestrade enquanto o outro sorria com a exasperação da senhora. "Ela não pôde vir," continuou, sabendo o que Mrs. Hudson perguntaria logo em seguida, "pois fora fazer uma visita a seu tio que adoecera."

"Céus, que terrível! Tenho certeza que deve ser devido a esses pombos. Eu já disse para todos que estes pássaros são na verdade ratos com asas, mas ninguém escuta meus alertas. É nessas horas que me lembro quando Sherlock deixava corpos humanos junto com outros alimentos na geladeira. Você veja só como era algo anti-higiênico e perigo-"

Lestrade pigarreou, chamando a atenção da senhora, e indicou levemente com a cabeça um John que encarava inerte a lápide à sua frente. Mrs. Hudson se calou e os três permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, cada um tendo seu próprio tempo para organizar seus pensamentos. Os de John retomavam ao período que ele passara ao lado de seu melhor amigo, vivendo e resolvendo casos juntos. Por mais que tentasse ver o outro lado da moeda, não conseguia se convencer de que tudo passara de uma grande mentira. As últimas palavras de Sherlock ecoavam em sua mente, mas verdade seja dita, quanto mais seu amigo tentara lhe convencer da fraude, mais ele se recusara a acreditar.

"Obrigado por continuarem a vir aqui por esses anos. Eu sei que é difícil, mas significa muito para mim, e tenho certeza de que significaria para ele, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse isso." disse John, adotando a postura do velho soldado, retomando o controle antes que seus sentimentos se aflorassem diante dos amigos.

Seu celular vibrou em seu bolso. John o alcançou e olhou para a tela.

_Não poderei ir. Xoxo, Molly._

"Mycroft?" indagou Lestrade.

"Molly." respondeu o outro, novamente guardando o celular.

John não sabia como se sentir com relação à Molly. Receoso talvez fosse a melhor palavra para descrever. Desde a morte de Sherlock a atendente vinha agindo estranho, recusando-se a se encontrar com eles. Era como se ela estivesse evitando contato, mas John não conseguia entender o porquê. Talvez ela tivesse cedido à pressão da imprensa e acreditado no que os tablóides publicavam sobre Sherlock. Quem sabe ela estivesse com medo de retaliações caso ainda se mantivesse fiel ao amigo. De qualquer forma, fazia três anos que eles não conversavam, assim como com Mycroft.

"Você deveria perdoar Mycroft."

O médico fechou os punhos, em um óbvio sinal de como se sentia com relação ao outro Holmes. Se não fosse pelo que John chamava de traição de Mycroft, seu melhor amigo ainda poderia estar vivo.

"Não, não faça isso." ele respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Apesar de seu distanciamento de Mycroft, sentia que este contratara pessoas para segui-lo e mantê-lo informado. Talvez ele sentisse que tinha a obrigação de manter seus olhos em John devido à ausência de seu irmão, mas isso apenas irritava o médico ainda mais.

Lestrade suspirou e mudou de assunto, narrando sobre as atitudes pró-Sherlock que estavam causando problemas para os policiais. Os ativistas - a maior parte deles adolescentes - praticavam desde pichações com os dizeres "Moriarty é real" e "Acredite em Sherlock", até atos mais violentos, como ameaças a jornalistas que ainda publicavam matérias revendo os casos em que, do ponto de vista deles, Sherlock fora o culpado.

O relato não pôde deixar de arrancar um sorriso tímido de John. Mesmo após três anos ainda havia pessoas dispostas a defender Sherlock com unhas e dentes, apesar destas nem ao menos terem o conhecido como John o conhecera. Elas não tinham ao que se agarrar – eram as palavras de Moriarty contra Sherlock – mas pouco importava. Os corpos do mais temível criminoso e do maior detetive de sua geração estavam agora enterrados e apenas eles sabiam da verdade.

Os três passaram mais um tempo conversando até que o tempo se tornasse impossível. Grandes flocos de neve passaram a flutuar e cobrir o chão do cemitério com uma fina camada branca. Promessas de novos reencontros foram feitos, apesar de como todo o ano elas nunca serem cumpridas. Despediram-se na entrada do cemitério, com cada um tomando o seu rumo. O médico desceu a rua a pé, puxando seu casaco por cima do pescoço, procurando afugentar os flocos que derretiam em contato com sua pele. Olhou para os dois lados da rua, à procura de algum taxi, mas nenhum surgia à sua vista. Seu celular começara a vibrar no bolso.

"Doutor Watson?" ouviu uma voz masculina.

"É ele. Quem gostaria?"

O homem grunhiu.

"Eu moro ao lado de seu consultório, lembra-se de mim?" o homem não esperou uma resposta e continuou a falar sem pausas "De qualquer forma, eu acho que seria bom se o senhor pudesse passar por aqui. Há um homem parado há algum tempo em frente ao seu consultório, aparentemente sangrando, e eu e minha mulher não sabemos o que fazer!" as palavras saiam aos atropelos, enquanto o homem procurava fôlego para falar.

"Mas por que não chamaram uma ambulância?" questionou o médico, confuso.

"Nós bem tentamos, mas o homem começou a gritar! Dizia que só aceitaria ser medicado pelo senhor. Por isso estou te ligando, sinto muito, não sei mais o que fazer."

John soltou um longo suspiro. Apesar de amar sua profissão, tudo o que ele precisava era de apenas um dia de folga, e mesmo assim parecia pedir demais. Consolou-se de que assim que resolvesse a situação com o estranho, esperaria pela volta de sua mulher à noite e teriam tempo livre para sair e jantar juntos.

"Tudo bem, estou indo para o consultório. Obrigado por ligar." desligou e guardou seu celular. Seu corpo tremia de frio enquanto ele abanava as mãos sobre a cabeça, torcendo que o próximo táxi estivesse vazio. Felizmente em pouco tempo de espera conseguiu um transporte e se encaminhou rapidamente para Kensington.

Seu consultório encontrava-se no distrito oeste de Londres e seguia o estilo arquitetônico britânico, com paredes de tijolos por todos os lados, portas e janelas de madeira pintadas de branco com uma pequena placa pendurada na pilastra de ferro em frente do sobrado com os dizeres Consultório Doutor John H. Watson em dourado.

Tudo parecia em ordem como John deixara-o na noite anterior, se não fosse pela estranha figura sentada nos degraus do sobrado. Assim que o médico se aproximou do homem tomou um sobressalto. Era o mesmo motorista que pela manhã havia o levado até o cemitério. Os pesados livros estavam ao seu lado, enquanto ele estava encolhido sob suas vestes, fugindo da neve. O senhor ergueu seus olhos assim que ouviu o som de passos. Seu rosto tinha algumas escoriações e ele gemia de dor cada vez que se movimentava devido aos tremores pelo frio.

"Senhor, entre, por favor. Vamos fugir dessa nevasca que está por vir, e lá dentro poderemos conversar melhor." o médico indicou a porta com a cabeça, apressando seu passo até a soleira, passando a chave pela fechadura. "Deixe-me ajudá-lo." assim que abriu a porta, virou-se e se agachou, segurando os braços do homem com cuidado, ajudando-o a se levantar. Antes que o senhor se abaixasse para pegar os livros, John o fez, carregando os pesados volumes em um dos braços enquanto com o outro ajudava o homem a se apoiar, caminhando aos tropeços.

"O senhor é muito gentil." murmurou o homem, adentrando o consultório.

John olhou ligeiramente para o homem. Alguma coisa nele era conhecida, mas o médico não conseguia explicar o que. Parou logo na entrada da sala de espera e olhou diretamente nos olhos do senhor. Eles eram um contraste com o restante da aparência do senhor de idade; seus olhos verde-azulados, com um brilho inexplicável. O homem rugiu com a estranha reação do médico e soltou-se dos braços dele, virando-se de costas e desabando na poltrona mais próxima. John deu de ombros e deixou cuidadosamente os livros sobre a escrivaninha de sua secretária, e se virou pronto para fechar a porta, impedindo que o vento gelado adentrasse no consultório.

Tomou um sobressalto assim que se virou. O senhor se contorcia, enfiando suas unhas contra o rosto, arrancando sua pele com facilidade. Estranhamente uma nova camada surgia por baixo, mais nova e rígida, diferentemente da velha e enrugada. O médico olhava atônito enquanto o homem continuava a bizarra cena, partindo então para a barba branca. Ele a puxou ferozmente, jogando-a ao chão, até por fim levar as mãos aos cabelos e os tirando por inteiro. Por debaixo daquela confusão um conhecido rosto se formava. Os cabelos negros e encaracolados se remexiam como se tivessem vida própria, a perfeita forma da boca se alinhava em um sorriso enquanto os olhos azuis o vidravam como se fosse uma curiosa peça de arte. John abriu a boca e tornou a fechá-la, sem entender o que estava acontecendo diante de seus olhos.

"Não vai me dar às boas vindas?"

A voz grossa ecoou pela sala, forte e imponente, contrastando com o corpo magro e esguio que se acomodava na poltrona. O homem por fim terminara de retirar toda a maquiagem que escondia suas verdadeiras feições, dando lugar ao rosto que John tão bem conhecia.

"Sherlock."

O nome saiu dos lábios de John sem que ele notasse. Ele esfregou os seus olhos, procurando afastar a aparição, mas o detetive continuava ali. Ele estava com uma aparência cansada e desnutrida, com a pele mais branca do que de costume, mas ainda assim não havia como negar que não era ele. Sherlock se levantou apoiando-se nos braços da poltrona e caminhou em sua direção.

"Sherlock?" o médico balbuciava o nome, sem compreender o que estava acontecendo. Ele estava morto, ele vira seu amigo pular do prédio. O que ele estava fazendo ali em seu consultório? Teria ele por fim perdido a sanidade?

"Creio que esse seja meu no-" infelizmente, mesmo com sua dádiva na arte da dedução, Sherlock não conseguiu se proteger pelo que veio a seguir. John puxou seu braço para trás e com toda a força acertou em cheio o rosto de Sherlock, fazendo-o cambalear. Mais um soco veio em seguida, menos forte do que o primeiro, mas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo cair ao chão com um baque surdo contra o piso de madeira.

"Três anos, Sherlock, TRÊS ANOS!" John deu alguns passos para frente, em direção a Sherlock, mas controlou seu impulso. Ele berrava a plenos pulmões, ignorando se os vizinhos ouviriam ou não. Seus punhos permaneciam fechados enquanto ele fitava o homem aos seus pés. O detetive sustentou o olhar do médico e por fim falou:

"Perdoe-me, John. Não imaginava que o deixaria tão... abalado." Sherlock estava intrigado, caído ao chão em uma bizarra pose. Levou sua mão até a bochecha e fez uma careta de dor ao tocar a região acertada.

John deu uma risada sarcástica, beirando à loucura.

"Abalado? Há um minuto você era um taxista, e agora é Sherlock Holmes, que não sei se esqueci de comentar, mas estava morto!" ele pressionou os dedos contra seus olhos e deu as costas para o amigo. Se não tivesse sentido o impacto de sua mão na face de Sherlock estaria nesse momento pensando na hipótese de ser uma assombração. Caminhou lentamente até o sofá mais próximo e desabou seu corpo.

Sherlock o fitou por uns instantes, piscando rapidamente os olhos, e então se levantou, caminhando depressa em direção à cozinha, sem dizer nenhuma palavra ao passar em frente ao amigo. O médico ainda mantinha seus olhos fechados, procurando relaxar, mas sua cabeça não permitia. A cena da queda de Sherlock se repetia como um filme. Quanto mais procurava rever detalhes, mais eles se perdiam. Começou a questionar sua própria memória, não tendo mais certeza do que realmente vira há três anos atr. Teria sido um sonho? Teria ele sido drogado?

Depois de alguns minutos refletindo, John sentiu um cheiro de camomila invadir suas narinas. Abriu lentamente seus olhos. Uma xícara de chá quente estava diante de si, estendida por um Sherlock que o olhava com expectativas.

"Fiz para você." estendeu a xícara ainda mais perto, praticamente colada às narinas do médico. John franziu o cenho, procurando não manter contato visual. "Por favor" ele adicionou, forçando sua voz a sair doce e gentil. Involuntariamente ele olhou para o homem curvado à sua frente, seus olhos verde-azulados brilhando e os lábios levemente curvados, e não pôde resistir à súplica. Resmungando, puxou a xícara para si e bebericou o líquido.

"Espero para o seu bem que você não esteja me drogando." retrucou. Sherlock sorriu, satisfeito com seu sucesso, e sentou-se na poltrona da frente, uma cópia perfeita da forma como eles se aprumavam em sua antiga moradia. Ele esperou pacientemente John terminar seu chá, não ousando antecipar a conversa.

Depois de alguns minutos apreciando a bebida, o médico deixou a xícara vazia ao lado. O chá fazia um efeito imediato nele, como Sherlock bem sabia. O aroma e a sensação do calor descendo pela sua garganta eram o suficiente para tranqüilizá-lo. "Ninguém sobreviveria a uma queda daquelas." murmurou, e acrescentou "Nem mesmo você.". Mesmo acostumado com os elogios do amigo, o comentário tomou Sherlock de surpresa. Ainda que estivesse amargurado, John não deixava de considerá-lo um herói. "Eu medi sua pulsação. Não havia nenhuma." lamentou, balançando sua cabeça.

"Não estou duvidando de suas habilidades na medicina, John. Foi justamente sabendo disso que Molly e eu tivemos que tomar certas precau-"

"Molly e eu?" John repetiu sem se dar conta de que imitava a voz de Sherlock. "Molly participou disso?" _Isso explica muito_, pensou. Agora entendia o motivo pelo qual ela estava o evitando. Possivelmente temia que não conseguisse segurar o segredo de Sherlock por muito tempo e acabaria contando para John a verdade. "Quem mais sabia?"

"Mycroft."

"Claro." Mycroft tinha todos os meios possíveis para acobertar a mentira de seu irmão mais novo. Não era uma grande surpresa saber que ele estava entre um dos conspiradores. "Mas por que escondeu de mim a verdade?"

"Sinto muito." pelos anos de convívio John sabia que ele realmente sentia, apenas por uma simples troca de olhares. "Diversas vezes tentei lhe mandar algum tipo de mensagem, mas temi que isso o colocasse em perigo. Não só você, pelo que soube." ele então desviou o olhar até encontrar o que procurava na parede oposta; uma foto emoldurada de John e sua esposa em seu casamento.

John sentiu sua face esquentar. Sherlock acrescentou:

"Eu entendo." seus olhos tracejavam cada detalhe da foto, parando por longos segundos em Mary Morstan, com seus cabelos loiros presos em um coque, cobertos pelo véu. Seus grandes olhos azuis, sensíveis e profundos, brilhavam de felicidade ao lado do marido.

_Não, não entende_, pensou John. Se não fosse por aquela adorável mulher que surgira em sua vida, possivelmente ele teria enlouquecido. Ter visto a morte de incontáveis amigos durante a guerra não o prepararam para a morte de Sherlock. A terapia não mais fazia qualquer tipo de resultado com a dor pela falta de seu amigo em sua vida. Apenas Mary conseguira quebrar o gelo que o coração de John Watson se tornara.

"O que você quis dizer com perigo?" perguntou John, tentando desviar a atenção que Sherlock estava dando à foto.

Os lábios de Sherlock se crisparam. "Moriarty era sim a aranha que vivia no centro de uma grande teia, mas mesmo que ela estivesse morta, eu ainda teria que me preocupar com as outras. Esses três anos foi o tempo necessário para que eu e Mycroft juntássemos provas que colocassem esses homens na cadeia e mostrasse que eu não era uma fraude, e sim Richard Brook, conhecido por nós como Professor Moriarty. Preciso que você entenda John, que você era a peça fundamental para que todos os outros levassem a crer que eu realmente estava morto. Se você soubesse da verdade, todo o disfarce acabaria, e você e os outros seriam mortos."

"Não entendo. Por que você teria que morrer? E que outros?"

Ele soltou um longo suspiro antes de responder.

"Moriarty orquestrou tudo para que o final da história fosse a minha morte. Ele me deu uma escolha da qual eu jamais me arrependo da decisão que tomei." Sherlock mordeu os lábios, batucando os dedos na poltrona. "Se eu me recusasse a pular, você, Mrs. Hudson e Lestrade seriam assassinados."

John fora pego desprevenido. Jamais teria imaginado que o suicídio que os jornais tanto relatavam havia sido na verdade um ato final para salvá-los. Todo o rancor que havia acumulado por Sherlock agora se dissipava como se descesse por um ralo. Sentia-se profundamente envergonhado ao relembrar a briga que tivera com Sherlock, pouco antes de se encaminhar para o 221B e descobrir que o telefonema sobre Mrs. Hudson era uma farsa.

Como se adivinhasse os pensamentos de John, Sherlock disse:

"Amigos protegem as pessoas. Não foi isso que você me ensinou?"

Os lábios de John tremeram pela emoção, mas ele se limitou a sorrir. Sherlock fez o mesmo, quebrando o ressentimento e a distância que havia entre eles. O médico pigarreou, disfarçando. "Importa-se em compartilhar o seu engenhoso plano?"

"De jeito nenhum." respondeu o outro. Ele se ajeitou na poltrona, colocando os dois pés para cima, e começou sua narrativa. "Moriarty vinha planejando esse golpe a um bom tempo, como você pôde comprovar com a falsa história sobre Richard Brook. Assim que saímos da casa da jornalista, decifrei qual seria o seu ato final, e tive tempo o suficiente para bolar o meu próprio contra-ataque. Enquanto você e meu irmão digladiavam – sim, eu soube disso – eu tive ajuda de Molly. Acredito que você como médico já tenha ouvido falar sobre a graianotoxina, John?"

"Sim, ela está presente no pólen e néctar de certas plantas. Seus efeitos colaterais são..." o médico abriu sua boca em espanto, percebendo o que seu amigo realizara. "Você diminuiu sua pulsação com a toxina!"

Sherlock concordou. "Molly conseguiu amostras para mim. O resto foi facilmente arranjado. Graças à minha rede de contatos com os sem-tetos pude arranjar um meio de cair de um prédio de mais de cinco andares sem sofrer qualquer tipo de dano. Um carrinho de lavanderia foi arranjado, grande o suficiente para que eu conseguisse cair sem errar o alvo. Devido ao caminhão estacionado em frente, o assassino não conseguiu ver o que se desenrolava na calçada em frente ao prédio. Assim que cai, prontamente me joguei para o lado, forjando minha morte com um pouco de sangue falso. Livraram-se do carrinho e os médicos me levaram para dentro, e Molly deu conta da papelada. Por meio de certos contatos foi possível enterrar outra pessoa em meu lugar. Moriarty."

"Por isso os jornais trataram o ocorrido como um suicídio! Ninguém encontrou o corpo de Moriarty, apenas o seu...".

O detetive abriu um leve sorriso, orgulhoso pelo seu plano. "Para as outras pessoas, fora os conspiradores, apenas eu estive no terraço daquele prédio. Possivelmente amanhã saia em todos os jornais a verdadeira história, e meu nome voltará a ser limpo. Mas, primeiro, temos que tomar conta do último homem que ainda quer me assassinar."

"Quem?" perguntou John, intrigado. Suas mãos suavam devido à excitação de mais uma aventura que viria à sua frente, com seu velho amigo de volta à ativa. Mas, apesar da empolgação, também sentiu um frio em sua barriga, temendo pela saúde de Sherlock. Estavam falando de um assassino, afinal.

Sherlock se levantou em um salto e passou a andar de um lado para o outro, dando rápidas olhadas pela cortina do consultório, observando atentamente o movimento do lado de fora. "Sebastian Moran, o assassino mais perigoso de Londres."

"Como nunca ouvi falar dele?"

Ele se voltou para o amigo com os olhos brilhando. "Aí está sua genialidade! Assim como Moriarty, ele consegue praticar seus crimes sem que ninguém consiga incriminá-lo. Naturalmente aprendeu muito com Moriarty. E certamente sabe que ele está morto e deve ter deduzido que eu fui o responsável." Sherlock olhou para o relógio na parede e deu um longo suspiro. "Há essa hora Mycroft já deve ter entrado em contato com Lestrade e contado a verdade. Tenho ainda que passar por 221B e assustar Mrs. Hudson." rindo, passou a recolocar seu disfarce, ajustando a peruca grisalha e a longa barba, voltando a adotar a postura do velho taxista. "Você teria alguns curativos para adicionar ao meu disfarce, John? É importante que me vejam saindo daqui como se tivesse sido realmente consultado pelo renomado Doutor John Watson."

John rolou os olhos, sem saber se seu amigo estava sendo sarcástico ou não. Levantou-se e se encaminhou até a sala em que atendia pacientes, seus sapatos batendo ritmicamente pelo piso de madeira. Abriu o armário em que deixava os curativos e separou alguns para a ocasião. Virou-se e se deparou com Sherlock prontamente sentado na maca - em que normalmente os pacientes se deitavam para exames - balançando seus pés como uma criança. Com a melhor claridade do lugar reparou no enorme hematoma que surgira na bochecha de seu amigo, devido aos socos de momentos atrás. Sentiu uma pontada de arrependimento pela forma como o recepcionara depois de todos esses anos separados.

"Eu lhe dei uma bela surra, não dei?" comentou, apontando para a região arroxeada na bochecha de Sherlock. Ele, ao ouvir o comentário, levou automaticamente a mão até o hematoma e gemeu assim que sentiu o toque. Isso só deixou o médico ainda mais arrependido. "Sinto muito. Aqui, deixe-me colocar um pouco de gelo nisso."

Ele fez menção de sair da sala para buscar o gelo na cozinha, mas Sherlock o segurou pelo braço, quase caindo da maca pela investida. "Está tudo bem, John.", ele disse, "Esse hematoma pode ser útil em esconder minha verdadeira identidade. Preciso apenas dos curativos." e lembrando-se dos ensinamentos de John, acrescentou "Por favor."

O médico deu de ombros e ficou frente a frente do amigo, pegando os curativos da caixa e os colocando estrategicamente nos lugares onde antes havia escoriações falsas. Vez ou outra o corpo de Sherlock tremia ao toque, mas ele nada dizia. Por fim ele finalizou seu trabalho e estendeu um espelho na frente do detetive, que sorriu ao ver seu reflexo.

"Perfeito! Agora está na hora de visitar Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock desceu com um salto da maca e se encaminhou até a porta, esperando para se despedir. John o acompanhou silenciosamente. "Eu irei sozinho, mas não se preocupe, eu sei que você tem outras obrigações." disse, reparando na relutância do amigo. "Até mais, doutor Watson." mudou sua voz para um guinchado, adotando novamente seu disfarce como taxista. Curvando suas costas, andou vagarosamente pela gelada rua de Londres até sumir de vista.

* * *

><p>Despertou de seu sono profundo sobressaltado. Olhou para os lados a fim de achar a origem do barulho que o acordara. Mary estava deitada ao seu lado, com os olhos fechados, seu peito subindo e descendo, seguindo o ritmo tranqüilo de sua respiração. Sua mão estava sobre o peito de John, onde horas antes estava entrelaçada com a mão do marido. Ele olhou para o outro lado, procurando descobrir as horas. Já se passavam da meia noite.<p>

Puxou a coberta devagar e deslizou para fora da cama, tentando ao máximo não acordá-la. A cama de molas se remexeu, mas não o suficiente para que Mary notasse. Calçou seus chinelos, colocou o roupão azul por cima de seu pijama e andou silenciosamente.

Vasculhou o primeiro andar e não encontrou nada fora do normal. Foi até o lance de escadas e desceu até o térreo, tateando pela parede até encontrar o interruptor. Escutou batidas ritmadas contra a madeira, tornando-se mais altas conforme se aproximavam. Uma bola de pêlos preta surgiu correndo pelo corredor, saltando pela casa em direção a John. O pequeno Cocker Spaniel mordiscou a barra da calça do pijama e começou a puxá-la, arrastando suas patas para trás.

"Não, não, pare." sussurrou John, agachando-se e tentando soltar o tecido dos dentes afiados do filhote. Depois de um tempo na luta acirrada, o cachorro por fim desistiu da brincadeira e decidiu se atracar nas pernas do dono. "Não, não! Não acredito que você está fazendo isso. Pare de trepar em minhas pernas, Sherlock!"

"Mas eu não estou… oh."

"JESUS CRISTO!" John pulou para trás assim que a cabeça de um vulto surgiu na escuridão do corredor. O homem saiu das sombras e se encaminhou até a claridade da cozinha. O cachorro ergueu as orelhas e largou a perna do dono, correndo até o desconhecido.

"Você deu meu nome para seu cachorro?" o verdadeiro Sherlock, agora sem seu disfarce de taxista, trajando as suas costumeiras vestes – a camisa roxa apertada contra seu peito, o sobretudo preto por cima e o seu cachecol listrado enrolado pelo pescoço –curvou-se, esticando a mão para baixo, permitindo que o filhote lambesse sua mão. "Curioso." ele adicionou, passando delicadamente os dedos pelo pêlo encaracolado.

"Não fique se gabando, foi um presente de Mary." ficou alguns segundos assistindo Sherlock brincar com o filhote, e então prosseguiu. "Tenho até medo de perguntar, mas posso saber o porquê de você ter invadido minha casa?" ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito, encostando suas costas contra a bancada fria de granito da cozinha. O filhote pulava nas pernas de Sherlock, repetindo a cena anterior.

Apenas com um olhar penetrante de Sherlock foi o suficiente para o cachorro instantaneamente desistir de seus planos. "Se você quiser, eu posso ir embora."

O médico escancarou a boca, surpreso com a cena.

_Ele é o Cesar Millan da Baker Street._

"John?"

Mary aparentemente acordara com o grito de susto de John. Após alguns passos pela escada, John vislumbrou sua mulher com uma expressão sonolenta, com um roupão branco jogado sobre os ombros. "Querido, você está aí?" ela perguntou, descendo os últimos degraus. Sua mulher parou o andar assim que visualizou o que se desenrolava na cozinha. Com uma expressão assustada, trocou olhares entre seu marido e o recém-chegado, cobrindo sua boca com as mãos.

"Sherlock Holmes está na minha cozinha." murmurou, piscando diversas vezes. Custava para ela acreditar que ele realmente estava ali, vivo. Ela olhou novamente para o marido, e então para Sherlock. Ele permanecia imóvel, sem esboçar qualquer reação. Ela se aproximou devagar, arrastando os chinelos pelo azulejo. "Posso...?" esticou sua pequena mão até ele, tocando a face pálida e magra do detetive. Ele tremeu levemente ao toque, talvez pelo hematoma ou pela simples dor imaginária do contato humano.

John pigarreou. "Mary, eu não acho que Sherl-"

"Tudo bem, John." cortou Sherlock, sem desviar sua atenção da diminuta mão feminina pousada em sua face. Ele estava sereno, como se seus pensamentos voltassem a um longo tempo atrás, em memórias a muito esquecidas.

Mary retirou sua mão devagar, largando-a ao lado do corpo. "Você está vivo!" Ela riu bobamente. "John, seu melhor amigo está vivo e está na nossa casa, isso não é maravilhoso?" perguntou, com um largo sorriso estampado no rosto. "Ele realmente está vivo, não está? Não enlouqueci?"

Aquela era uma situação estranha e inusitada, na qual John nunca imaginou que um dia presenciaria. Era bem verdade que Mary tinha total conhecimento das aventuras que seu marido havia passado ao lado do maior detetive de Londres. Ela sabia desde os primeiros casos, em que eles mal se conheciam (ou melhor, John mal conhecia Sherlock, porque o contrário nunca acontecia com o homem que sabia identificar a vida inteira de alguém apenas pelo modo como se vestia e agia) até os momentos finais dessa relação, quando Sherlock tecnicamente havia morrido e John abandonara seu antigo lar.

Mesmo com as histórias publicadas no blog de John, ela sempre lhe pedia que ele as contasse em primeira mão nos mínimos detalhes. Não era incomum que se reunissem certa hora da noite em frente à lareira e se sentassem sobre o tapete felpudo da sala, com John contando por horas a fio as suas aventuras e Mary escutando atentamente, como se fosse uma criança ouvindo as histórias de seu avô.

E agora, ali estavam os dois, frente a frente. A mulher que aprendera a admirar e adorar um desconhecido – até então odiado pelo mundo com as falsas histórias inventadas pelos jornais – e o homem que salvara John da autodestruição.

Os dois se entreolhavam como cúmplices. Nenhuma palavra estava sendo dita, mas de alguma forma eles se entendiam. Eles estavam gratos por ambos terem cuidado e amado John de sua própria maneira.

"Sinto muito por não ter te contado." John se desculpou para a mulher. "Achei que era mais seguro se você não soubesse de nada até que tudo fosse resolvido."

Ela assentiu. "Eu sei." disse, entusiasmada. "Acredito que os meninos tenham muito para conversar, então irei deixá-los. Estarei lá em cima, caso precisem de mim." ela fez menção de subir as escadas, mas então parou, segurando-se no corrimão e virando-se para olhar uma última vez para Sherlock. "Estou feliz por ter tido a oportunidade de te conhecer." e então se virou novamente, indo para o quarto. O pequeno cocker, até então esquecido pelos três no êxtase do momento, subiu correndo atrás da dona.

John passou as mãos pelo cabelo e soltou um suspiro.

"Você está bem?" perguntou, com receio. Seu amigo não trocara uma única palavra com sua esposa, o que deixou John receoso.

Ele soltou um gemido extremamente melancólico. "Lamento que você tenha escolhido uma mulher tão encantadora para se casar." Sherlock se sentou em uma das banquetas da cozinha. Colou a ponta dos dedos juntas e assumiu sua crítica expressão.

A confissão fez John se engasgar. Sherlock continuou:

"Esperava que você voltasse a morar comigo na Baker Street, mas vejo agora que seria um pedido impossível. É por isso que eu lamento, John." mordendo os lábios, ele prosseguiu. "Porém, ainda preciso da sua ajuda para acabar com a ameaça do assassino, se você não se importar..."

Ainda em choque com a sinceridade do amigo, John apenas concordou com a cabeça.

"Desconfio que Sebastian esteja de tocaia, esperando pelo momento em que eu volte à Baker Street. Acredito que meu disfarce tenha funcionado quando fui visitar Mrs. Hudson, pois continuo vivo." ele deu uma leve risada, satisfeito. "O meu plano já está bem encaminhado, mas seria bom se você me acompanhasse. Nunca se sabe quando se irá precisar de um blogueiro, não é?"

John sorriu. Era bom ter seu velho amigo de volta.

* * *

><p>O homem subiu as escadas assobiando, seu cigarro pendendo no canto dos lábios. A fumaça fazia curvas pelo ar, como se dançasse uma canção. Ele acompanhou os movimentos e passou a ele próprio balançar seu corpo, seus ombros indo para frente e para trás, bamboleando seu quadril pela casa vazia. Carregava sua pesada mala sobre o ombro direito, segurando-a com todo o cuidado como se fosse seu próprio filho que estivesse dentro, aconchegado.<p>

_Hoje é o dia_, pensou, encaminhando-se até o quarto mais distante. Era a suíte do casal, com uma enorme cama king size ocupando a maior parte do espaço. Ele já havia conferido de que ela era bem confortável, nas outras vezes que havia passado a noite por ali, investigando a casa. O casal estava fora a mais de um mês, após ganharem uma promoção de passeio pela América do Sul. É claro que eles jamais imaginariam que tudo não passara de um grande plano para fazê-los saírem e deixarem a casa vazia para o uso do especialista.

Uma enorme janela ocupava a parede esquerda do quarto, dando de frente para a agora famosa Baker Street. A única fonte de luz, que iluminava o quarto naquele momento, era a proveniente das luzes dos postes espalhados pela rua, jogando sombras nas paredes. Conseguia identificar apenas a silhueta dos objetos ao seu redor, mas já estivera tantas vezes ali que isso não mais era um problema, e sim uma vantagem, auixiliando-o ainda mais em se esconder na escuridão. Não era à toa que havia escolhido aquela casa entre todas as outras. A visão que tinha do prédio à frente era perfeita, sem nenhum obstáculo pela frente. Dessa vez, seu alvo não teria chance. Dessa vez, ele não erraria.

Fechou a pesada cortina, deixando apenas uma pequena fresta. O vento assobiava assim que passava pelo vidro, sendo o único som que se conseguia ouvir. A rua estava deserta, muito raramente passando algum táxi. _Os ventos estão à meu favor_.

Alcançou o cinzeiro e largou seu cigarro. Deitou delicadamente a mala no chão e abriu o zíper, sorrindo ao segurar seu bebê nos braços. Uma espingarda de pressão, herdada de seu pai. Felizmente ela funcionava como nova, e não o deixaria na mão àquela noite. Segurou-a com cuidado e a apoiou sobre o parapeito, ajustando a mira. A carabina era leve, permitindo que ele pudesse permanecer naquela posição por várias horas sem que isso o prejudicasse. Deixou sua arma sobre o criado mudo, arrumou uma cadeira macia e se sentou, puxando dos bolsos os fones de ouvido.

_Fever night, fever night, fever._

_We know how to do it._

_Gimme that night fever, night fever._

_We know how to show it._

Cantarolou baixo, seus dedos batucando sobre seus joelhos, seguindo o ritmo da música. Estava tão absorto, esperando pelo momento da ação, que não reparou na porta entreaberta atrás de si, levando até o banheiro da suíte.

Sherlock e John estavam sentados sobre o piso gelado do banheiro, suas costas juntas à parede e seus ombros se tocando, colados um ao outro. Respiravam pela boca, expirando e inspirando devagar, procurando se acalmar. Estavam ali a mais de duas horas, cansados por ficarem na mesma posição por tanto tempo, esperando pela hora que deveriam agir. A escuridão era total. Sherlock era o único que tinha visão para o quarto; de tempos em tempos ele se curvava para olhar pela fresta da porta. Conseguia ver o homem com os pés erguidos, apoiando-os no parapeito da janela, com os fones colocados em seus ouvidos – mesmo assim, ele não ousava fazer nenhum barulho que pudesse atrair a atenção do assassino.

O médico soltou um gemido assim que tentou se acomodar. Suas pernas estavam dormentes, assim como sua mão que segurava firmemente o revólver. Sabia que todo o silêncio era necessário, mas seu corpo protestava. Sentiu uma mão fria pousar sobre seus lábios, e se calou. Estava na hora.

Sebastian soltou uma risada de satisfação. _Finalmente_. Tirou seus pés do parapeito, puxou os fones para fora de seus ouvidos, jogando-os dentro do bolso e alcançou sua espingarda. Descansou a ponta da arma na janela e a preparou para o tiro. Assim que terminou seu ritual, inclinou-se para frente e fechou um dos olhos, atento. Permaneceu imóvel, seu corpo rígido, sem ousar a respirar. Passou seu dedo pelo ferro e apertou o gatilho. Ouviu-se o ruído de vidro partido, e ele soltou um suspiro de satisfação ao ver que acertara perfeitamente seu alvo. "Isso foi pelo Jim, seu filho da puta."

Sherlock escancarou a porta e correu até o assassino a toda velocidade, seu sobretudo esvoaçando pelo quarto formando uma sombra ameaçadora atrás de si. O homem se virou assustado, mas rapidamente se recuperou do choque e reagiu. Levantou-se em um sobressalto, desviando-se do soco que estava por vir. O detetive chutou a espingarda para o lado, mas acabou sendo derrubado ao chão.

Arrastou-se pelo chão, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do assassino, quando viu que este tirava do bolso uma faca afiada, sua silhueta brilhando pela leve luz que adentrava o quarto.

"NÃO!" gritou John, dando uma coronhada em Sebastian com a ponta de seu revólver. Sentia a tentação em puxar o gatilho e acabar com a vida daquele homem, mas sabia que ele era uma das partes essenciais que faltava para que o nome de Sherlock fosse limpo. O assassino levou as mãos até a região atingida, distraindo-se. John aproveitou a oportunidade e acertou o rosto dele com seu sapato, quebrando o seu nariz, banhando-o com seu próprio sangue. O homem soltou um grasnido de dor e rolou para o lado. Sebastian segurou firmemente a faca em suas mãos e, com um último impulso, cravou-a no tórax de John.

John viu Sherlock por fim conseguir desarmar o homem e nocauteá-lo, fazendo-o desmaiar. O médico tentou se manter de pé, segurando-se na cama, mas a dor o levou a ceder, caindo com um baque ao chão. Colocou a mão sobre o ferimento e sentiu o sangue escorrer por entre seus dedos.

"JOHN!"

Ouviu conversas e passos apressados ao seu redor. "Lestrade, aqui!" escutou Sherlock gritar, mas sua visão se tornou turva, não permitindo que ele conseguisse identificar o que estava acontecendo. Sentiu sua cabeça ser levantada delicadamente e pousada sobre uma superfície macia. Forçou seus olhos a abrirem o mínimo. Conseguiu ver apenas a silhueta do rosto de Sherlock, respirando pesadamente sobre ele. O detetive mantinha a cabeça do amigo sobre suas coxas, com seus vigorosos braços estendidos, as mãos pressionando o ferimento.

"Você ficará bem." ele repetia a frase seguidamente, diminuindo sua voz até se tornar um sussurro que apenas seu amigo conseguia ouvir. Sherlock tentou esboçar um sorriso, procurando tranqüilizá-lo. John buscou suas últimas energias, mas estava cansado demais para permanecer acordado. Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente. Uma mão pousou sobre a sua, segurando-a firmemente. A última coisa de que se lembrava era Sherlock sussurrando em seu ouvido. "Por favor, John Watson, não me abandone."


End file.
